1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder and, more particularly, to a socket holder for supporting and positioning a socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket holder in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 13 and 14 comprises a holder body 50 having a through hole 51, two steel balls “R” mounted in the through hole 51 of the holder body 50, and a spring “S” mounted in the through hole 51 of the holder body 50 and biased between the steel balls “R” to push the steel balls “R” outward from the through hole 51 of the holder body 50. When a socket is mounted on the holder body 50, the steel balls “R” press the inner wall of the socket to position the socket onto the holder body 50. However, the steel balls “R” increase the cost of fabrication of the conventional socket holder. In addition, it is inconvenient to assemble the steel balls “R” in the through hole 51 of the holder body 50. Further, the steel balls “R” and the spring “S” easily produce rust due to moisture. Further, the spring “S” produces an elastic fatigue during a long-term utilization, thereby failing the conventional socket holder.